City Of Love
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari gets a called from her grandma asking her to check out a school all the way in Paris. Davis isn't so happy about it, but find out what he does when she's in Paris


"Hey Tai, I'm home." Kari said as she got home from school.

"Hey how was school?" Tai said.

"Okay everything the usual." Kari said.

"Davis and T.K. argue." Tai said.

"Just a little bit this time." Kari said as she went into her room.

"I know T.K. is a good friend of mine, but I wonder what Davis really thinks of Kari." Tai whispered. Then the phone went off. "Hello. Oh hi grandma. You want to talk to Kari, hold on. Hey Kari grandma's on the phone for you." Kari came out and took the phone.

"Hi grandma. What? Are you serious?" Kari said.

"What?" Tai said, but Kari just hushed him.

"I don't know. Okay I guess I could come and check it out. Bye." Kari said and hang up.

"What?" Tai said.

"Grandma wants me to come and check out this school." Kari said.

"Okay what's the big deal?" Tai said.

"It's in Paris." Kari said.

…

The School

"You're transferring schools!" T.K. said. Kari just told the others about what her grandma told her.

"I'm not transferring. My grandma just thinks this school will help me get a good education since it's my dream to be a teacher." Kari said.

"Kari you can't leave." Yolei said.

"I don't want to, but if it will help I might try it. I'll be staying in Paris for a couple weeks to check it out and my Dad will becoming with me. Which is bad for Tai with my Mom cooking." Kari said.

"I just can't believe you're even considering leaving." T.K. said.

"Well we do hope for the best for you Kari." Cody said.

"Davis what's up you haven't said a word?" Kari said.

"It's just hard to believe." Davis said.

"Don't worry I might not even like it." Kari said.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis was in his room just finding it hard to believe Kari could be leaving.

"Davis are you going to be okay?" Veemon said.

"I just can't believe Kari might be leaving." Davis said.

"Davis if this is what Kari wants then shouldn't you be supportive like if she chose T.K. over you." Veemon said.

"I know and never use that as an example again." Davis said.

….

The Airport

The digidestine were getting ready to say goodbye to Kari for a couple weeks.

"We're going to miss you Kari." Sora said.

"Guys I'll be back in a couple weeks." Kari said.

"Even if it is for a couple weeks." Mimi said.

"Look guys I might not even like it, but just in case I am going to miss you guys too." Kari said.

"Oh by the way you should say hi to my grandparents if you see them." T.K. said.

"I will." Kari said.

"Kari before you go I need to tell you something." Davis said.

"Now boarding flight 299 for Paris." The announcer said.

"I'm sorry Davis it will have to wait until I get back or you could e-mail it to me." Kari said as she and her Dad left and they all saw the plane leave.

…

The School

Kari has only been gone for a couple days, but it feels so much longer to some of the digidestine.

"Hey Davis can you hand me the ball?" T.K. said since it was gym time, but Davis didn't had his usual game face. "Hey Davis are you okay?"

"It's Kari, ever since she left she's all I've been thinking about." Davis said.

"I miss her too." T.K. said.

"You don't understand, she's all I think about now she's not here. In the morning, when I eat, sleep. She's everywhere." Davis said.

"Davis maybe you should talk to Tai or something." T.K. said.

…

The Kamiyas

"Hello, Mom." Tai said as he came in. "She must be gone. Hey Miko." Tai petted his cat. Then the phone went off. "Hello."

"Hey Tai its Davis. I need to talk." Davis said. Tai met up with Davis at a near by café.

"What's this about?" Tai said.

"It's Kari. I really miss her Tai." Davis said. "The others are worried about me because I haven't been much of there."

"Davis we all miss Kari." Tai said.

"Yeah, but I miss her more than anything or anyone. That's also how much I care for her." Davis said. "Tai if you think I still have a chance with Kari I'll go to Paris right now, but if you think she's happy well I don't want to get in the way of that." Tai now knew how Davis felt about her and grabbed his arm.

"Go get your girl Davis." Tai said.

…

Paris

Kari was on her way to her grandma's apartment after a day at school which was tough. She couldn't understand what people were saying and she couldn't find her classes.

"Oh man what a tough day." Kari said. Then a horn honk and Kari just avoided it, but ended up falling in the river. "Oh great my purse and my books are gone." Kari returned to the apartment and was soaking wet.

"Kari what happen?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"A car almost ran over me and I fell in the water." Kari said.

"Are you okay sweety?" Her grandma said.

"Not really, school is a mess." Kari said. "I can't understand what people are saying and I can't seem to find my classes. I'm going for a walk." She just left.

"Poor girl." Her grandma said.

"Mom I know you meant well, but I don't think this was a good idea." Mr. Kamiya said. "I don't think Kari's ready to take such a big step away from Japan." It got later and Kari was crossing a bridge thinking about if this was a good idea. On the other side of the river was Davis looking for her until he spotted her. He ran until he got in front of her and she noticed him and couldn't believe it.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Hi." Kari said and was smiling.

"There's a face I missed." Davis said. "Aren't you cold, it's freezing out here?" Davis said as he placed his jacket over her.

"What are you even doing here?" Kari said.

"Kari there's something I want to tell you and I wanted to do it in person. My parents may ground me, but it will be worth it." Davis said. "Kari, I love you." Kari thought that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. Coming all the way from Japan to tell her that.

"Oh kiss me already." Kari said and they did kiss. After a few minutes they were in each other's arms. "I miss Japan, let's go home."

…..

Japan

The digidestine got together and Davis just came in.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"Davis there you are." Ken said and Kari came by.

"Hi guys." Kari said. They were all happy to see her, the girls even screamed. Davis and Kari told what happened to Paris.

"Davis you went all the way to Paris just to tell Kari you love her." Mimi said.

"That is so sweet and romantic." Sora said.

"Davis sweet and romantic?" Matt said.

"I'm glad he did." Kari said as she placed her head on his shoulder and was glad to be home.


End file.
